


[Video] Character Death Fix

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Episode Related, Episode: s02e22-23 The Devil's Fortress, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ: все живы, альтернативное развитие событий, его уползание, каноничная смерть персонажа, клип
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Ритуал уползания умершего в каноне персонажа через написание фика.
Relationships: Diego de la Vega/Luís Ramón
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	[Video] Character Death Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru). 
> 
> Исходники: аудио - Hans Zimmer & Lisa Gerrard "Now We are Free", "Honor Him"; видео - сериал "Zorro" (1990), футаж в свободном доступе в интернете, съемка экрана.


End file.
